Episode 18 TIPS
These are the TIPS that correspond with Higurashi no Naku Koro ni episode 18. Notebook Page 50 (note: this note is written after Shion met Takano for the first time in the library) ---- I have been in contact with Takano Miyo for a while after that. Her true nature lies in her interest for the bizarre, as well as a curious mind that's just as eccentric. That's why I have to make sure to take everything she says with a grain of salt. ......Because if not, ...then I might really end up believing that Satoshi-kun disappeared because of the curse. Her stories about the dark side of the Hinamizawa village were filled with interesting topics. Among these talks, which she probably treats as nothing but her own guesses and theories, some of them actually contained truths that I know to be true because I am a member of the Sonozaki family. I was stunned by the sharpness of her analysis. She considered Oyashiro-sama's Curse as an extension of an ancient religious ritual. In other words, an act by religious fanatics of Oyashirosama. - According to her unique theory, there is a faction in Hinamizawa with religion as it's central focus, with the Gosanke built up around it. And that they are working behind the scenes to bring back the prestige that the sennins(*) of Onigafuchi village had before they were allegedly lost after the end of Meiji era. The scale of Miyo-san's theory is extensive, and if you look at it as a whole, it makes good sense too. However, if we look at a specific point, such as the reason for Satoshi-kun's disappearance, it doesn't provide any explanation at all. It was nothing but an unrefined theory. Notebook Page 64 The information exchange between me and Oishi was carried out when I just happened to remember it. Both me and Oishi were expecting new information from each other, but neither of us had anything new, so it ended with a regular chat. By now, the talk about the Shinkansen to Tokyo doesn't even hold any grounds within me anymore. It was clear that it's a false rumor. Although Oishi is someone that I don't trust, ....he's an honest man when it comes to fair trades. He must have patiently looked into all of this himself. I also informed him of various odd or false rumors, know that he would be able to determine their authenticity for me. Eventually, even these meetings were slowing becoming pressured by Oishi's new assignments, ......finally ending up with "please call me if anything happens", and came to an end. Oishi is no longer able to investigate, and my own investigation is at the limits too. ......Satoshi-kun's disappearance is caused by a supernatural phenomenon called "Onikakushi"... such ridiculous opinion is slowly becoming the accepted explanation. In Hinamizawa, Satoshi-kun's disappearance is referred to as a "school transfer", and is becoming something that people would avoid talking about. ....Don't erase Satoshi-kun, ...with a word like "transfer".... Notebook Page 85 During the mess of Oyashiro-sama's Curse in 1982, I would swing between joy and sorrow at every new piece of information, and each time, theories I had in my head would be overturned. But that was something that has placed an incredible amount of stress on me. ......Even that was enough to exhaust me completely. Fatigue is cruel, but it also has a very gentle and accepting quality. Little by little, it puts to sleep feelings such as anger, sadness, and doubt, that weakened me just by having them. I will never forget Satoshi-kun. I won't think about forgetting him and living on. I continue to tell myself that all the time. By telling myself that, ....so that my memories of Satoshi-kun would not be put to sleep, always, always. The happy memories I had with Satoshi-kun, ......along with the scary feelings, and the sad feelings too, always, always. Notebook Page 150 It has truly been a while since I last opened this notebook. Spanning around 150 pages, it is bound fully with my thoughts. This notebook clearly is the key that will unlock what is sealed at depths of my heart. And sleeping in the depth of my heart, my last year’s self, slowly begins to open her eyes... Notebook Page 159 I’m never bored the days I spend together with him. Because he’s very playful, you know? He always walks matching with my footsteps, But if I stop suddenly, he scuttles taking one extra step. It’s so cute, just too cute! Kyun Kyun ☆ Notebook Page 165 Within myself, my other self, tells me. Right now, I am inside the belly of the beast. Without that voice, I probably would have not awakened. No, I am sure I will never have opened my eyes again. Notebook Page 172 The place I have been calling the Underground Torture Chamber, seems to be officially called the Underground Ritual Tool Shrine. Meaning, Ritual Tool Shrine is synonymous with Torture Chamber. According to Takano-san’s theory, even after the Meiji period, the Watanagashi and other blood stench rituals have secretively been continued by the Gosanke And if agreed, they have the preparations to perform these rites at anytime. As long as these Ritual Tools are signified by words like blessed (enshrined) through their torturous use; one cannot deny the foundations of Hinamizawa is based on this culture of brutal killings. Takano-san’s theory is correct. And unlike the symbolic Ritual Tool Shrine, the Sonozaki Estate’s Underground Ritual Tool Shrine is indeed maintained in condition for regular use. Even here, Takano-san’s theory is correct. I do not know about the Kimiyoshi’s storehouse but, since the Sonozaki and Furude families enshrined these “Ritual Tools,” they must have a treasured structure of a similar scale. Yes, even in the present, the Gosanke ceaselessly continues this horrendous ceremony. In this cursed village, even today the village as a whole is preparing for this truth carried out by this mysterious body. Notebook Page 173 The sacredness of the Ritual Tool Shrine, even within the worshippers of Oyashiro-sama is unsurpassed. Of course even I, as a person with ties with Hinamizawa, know this. But, in reality more that I ever thought, how upheld its inviolability is exceedingly irregular. According to Takano-san’s research, the history to sacredness of the Ritual Tool Shrine is terribly old. Just the use of these Ritual Tools alone regards this peculiar festival, the “Watanagashi,” as a holy testimony. But, the Watanagashi in Takano-san’s research isn’t just a genuine religious ceremony; it is a public execution to assure the supremacy of the Gosanke. If so, then calling this a holy rite is a mistake to begin with. Under these conditions, their existence should have been subject to hatred and horror. The constant exposure to terror is nothing more than dominance through fear. But, when done with utmost secrecy it eventually bestows into sanctity. They say when a mere person touches these tools, they become impure. Which means nothing more than… if the tools were publicly displayed they will loose their praise, so withhold them in feign importance, to increase their glory. In other words the truth behind the sacredness of the Ritual Tool Shrine is... fear. It is the true identity of the emotion which rules this village... Category:TIPS